


Waking Up

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Madness Wavelength, OC's - Villian, Post-Canon, Suspense, animeverse, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Asura was defeated, all was supposed to be right with the world. And it was. For a month.Now, join Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki as they fight against a particularly nasty thorn in the DWMA's side.Or: Weird dreams, bad disguises, strawberry-flavored lolipops, hot evil witches, and Black*Star.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One: Maka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic! It takes place a month after Asura's defeat in the anime. Enjoy!

Maka woke up. 

It wasn’t a sound that called her from her slumber. It wasn’t the howling of wind, the roar of thunder, or the clang of metal. 

It wasn’t a touch that opened her striking green eyes. It wasn’t a poke, a hug, or the brush of fabric against her arm. 

It was a dream. 

It wasn’t a good dream, or a particularly bad one. It was just... odd. 

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

_ She stood above an altar, in a cold, dark, and damp room. Surrounding the altar were four big rectangular stones. The only light came from the torches that were placed upon the walls, the crackling fire giving the room a spooky feel. Standing directly in front of her was a being wearing a long, black cloak. It was draped over the being in such a way that their face was not visible. She stood there for what felt like hours. Then the being in front of her began to speak.  _

_ Its tone was uneven, and it paused often to take long, raspy breaths. The sound was inhuman, guttural and extremely low.  _

**_ AFTER THE LORD OF MADNESS REIGNS  _ **

**_ AFTER THE STRIKE OF COURAGE HITS  _ **

**_ AFTER THE SPIDER AND SNAKE _ ** **_ ’ _ ** **_ S DEFEAT  _ **

**_ A NEW FOE WILL RISE  _ **

_ The being’s voice grew faster, and it _ _ grew louder.  _

**_ THE ANSWER THAT IS SOUGHT  _ **

**_ HAS BEEN SOUGHT BY MANY BEFORE  _ **

**_ IT WILL BE FOUND  _ **

**_ AND DEATH WILL BE NO MORE  _ **

_ The being continued to chant, growing faster and louder with every syllable uttered. It began to sound hurried; almost desperate.  _

**_ THE ELEMENTS NEEDED ARE HENCE THESE THREE  _ **

**_ A SOUL OF ANGELS; ONE WITH WINGS  _ **

**_ A SOUL OF DEATH; POWER TO BRING  _ **

**_ A SOUL OF STRENGTH; TO BIND THEM FREE  _ **

_ The being's breath  _ _ hitched _ _ and its tone became quiet and soft once again.  _

**_ BUT IF THE SOULS CAN OVERCOME  _ **

**_ THE FOE WILL PERISH AND BE NONE  _ **

**_ AND DEATH WILL THRIVE, ENEMIES GONE  _ **

**_ AND THE ANSWER WILL BE FORGOTTEN; LONG  _ **

_ The being stopped speaking. Seconds later, the cloak it was wearing dropped, empty. A bright light flashed, and everything went black.  _

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

After this, Maka woke up, heart beating rapidly. She groaned and turned on her light. There was something familiar about that voice. What it was, she couldn’t place. But that thought slipped to the back of her mind, crowded out by the immense feeling of dread that had infiltrated her brain. 

She tried to calm herself down. It was just a dream after all. Everyone had nightmares. But the dream was so real; so vivid. 

Giving up, she laid back down in bed. If this dream was to be taken seriously, then she should alert Lord Death immediately. A new foe  now , after they were still recovering from Asura’s defeat, could  end up in potential disaster. It had only been a month since Asura was banished from the world. Two weeks or so had been taken off so that the DWMA could repair the city, and so people could recover. There were buildings to repair, funerals to hold , people to find, families to contact, injuries to treat ... the list went on and on. 

There was also that matter of the  Kishin ’ s madness wavelength. It had spurred many organizations and people into action. Arachnophobia  had been the biggest threat, but many other groups were awakened too. Maka wracked her brain, trying to remember some of the people Lord Death had told her about. 

There were a few organizations and some single threats that were taking charge and become a  thorn in Death ’ s side . The Bermuda Devil, the Soul Murderer, and groups like Poison Dagger and Bloody Heart were all nasty ones .  All of these people and groups were  reactivated or connected to the  Kishin or his wavelength in some way. There were witches,  Kishin eggs, and Death knows what else. It was all very worrisome, but Maka remembered Soul’s earlier comment about worrying giving her wrinkles. It was good advice, but the way that he said it earned him a  well-placed Maka Chop. 

Maka went back to puzzling about the dream. More specifically, the message...warning... prophesy thingy. It worried her because if a new foe were to rise, it would be now. After all, who else could “the  L ord of  M adness” be? The “ S nake and  S pider” had to be Medusa and Arachne. And the “ S trike of  C ourage”. Her blow.  Her punch, spurred on by courage. There couldn’t be anything else. It couldn’t happen anytime else. It just wouldn’t make sense. 

If it was true , then another thing concerned Maka. The “elements” needed. “A soul of angels; one with wings” would have to be a Grigori soul. They had learned about these souls in a rather interesting lesson in Stein's class about soul types.  Black⭐Star had gone on a rampage, demanding that everyone bow down to him and his soul, as he was clearly superior over  everyone else... and then Stein threw a scalpel at his face ... but no. She was getting sidetracked. As it turned out, Grigori souls have  _ wings _ . And  Maka has a Grigori soul.  Wh en she first  learned about this, she  was really excited at the possibility of flight. But now she wasn’t too sure...

“A soul of  death” ... This could be a lot of things, but the most reasonable explanation Maka could think of would be a grim reaper soul like Kid’s. A strong soul could be a lot of people. Stein,  Black⭐Star , any of the death  scythes ... 

Maka sighed. She tossed and turned, but she knew that it was futile. She could rarely sleep on nights like th ese . She sat up in bed and made herself comfy with her newest book,  _ The History of Soul Research: A Modern  _ _ Meister's _ _ Guide to Understanding all  _ _ T _ _ hings About Souls. _ Maybe she would find some useful information in her book. And with that goal in mind, Maka set ou t to finish the 2,074-page book. (Nice and thick, hardcover; perfect for Maka Chops!) 

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

Around the time that this happened, Soul,  Black⭐Star , Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid all woke up. 

It wasn’t a sound, nor a touch that woke them up.

It was a dream. 

**_ AFTER THE LORD OF MADNESS... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment on your thoughts, suggestions, feelings ect...  
> See you next time,  
> -Destiny19404


	2. Chapter Two: Black⭐Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Sorry for any weird formating errors; I'm not used to this site yet.

The great  Black⭐Star woke up.

As his eyes opened , he recalled the strange dream he had experienced a few hours ago.

Something about  **_ “AFTER THE GOD OF MADNESS RULES _ ** **_ ”  _ ** or crap like that.

No matter. He was greater than anyone anywhere, e specially a dumb God or Lord or  whatever .

A knock came at the door.

“ Black⭐Star ?” The voice asked. “Are you up? We need to...”

Black⭐Star recognized the voice. It was Tsubaki. She was  probably going to ask him to hurry up and get read y for school, where he would st and majestically over  all his royal subjects and proclaim his GREATNESS ABOVE ALL OTHERS  ** INCLUDING GOD HIMSELF... **

“...now, ok? We don’t want to be late...”

**... ** ** AND KID AND THE TEACHERS AND LORD DEATH ** ** WOULD ALL BOW DOWN ** **** ** T ** ** O HIM AND PRAISE HIM FOR HIS HOLY AWESOMENESS AND FOR SAVING THEM FROM THE KISHIN AND FOR BEING EPIC AND... **

“... ade pancakes for breakfast, in the microwave...”

** … AND  ** ** HE WOULD RULE THE EARTH ** ** AND BE RECONIZED AS A TRUE KING AND SAVIOR OF ALL THE  ** ** LOWLY ** **** ** MORTALS ** **!!! ** **... **

“... B ye  Black⭐Star, see you at school...”

Black⭐Star yawned and sat up in bed. He untangled himself from his covers and threw on his epic ninja  assassin outfit. And with  fantasies of crowns,  ninjas , and epic battles in mind, he walked  out the door,  only to be  greeted by a n empty  apartment. Tsubaki h ad left to do something... maybe... Oh well. He would figure it out later.

He didn’t have time  to waste thinking about the foolish actions of mortal humans anyway. Besides , Tsubaki could look after herself. She was smart...and kind... and loyal... and brave... and pr etty darn g reat for  a puny mortal.

He walked out of the apartment and being sprinting up the stairs to the DWMA, yelling about his  epic ness all the while.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

As  Black⭐Star sat in  Professor Steins class, he tried his best to stay awake.

He was INSANELY bored.

As Stein ramble d on and on about  the history of  Soul Resonance,  Black⭐Star’s gaze slipped to look at his fellow  classmates .

Maka  was  writing  notes  feverishly . Soul looked bored, just like  Black⭐Star’s amazing self.  Liz was doin g  her nails with some fancy nail painting stuff. Patti was acting out a  miniature battle between t w o tiny but  monstrous giraffes. Tsubaki was staring at  her textbook . She  seemed preoccupied and a bit worried.  Black⭐Star would have to  talk to her  later.  (A great honor as  epic Gods such  as himself were of a  higher class than most humans)  And  K id was looking down at the  professor ,  trying his best to  stay interested . Heck, he  probably knew  all this crap already...  He didn’t even have to be here.  Why was he here?  Black⭐Star wished tha t he could skip  school without facing the  threat of detention, or worse, a Maka Chop.  Lucky.

Honestly, an amazing, holy, epic, awesome God like him  facing detention?  Black⭐Star laughed at the prospect. Out loud.

_ Zing. _

A  scalpel stuck out of the wood behind him. Black⭐Star gulped and looked down at Stein.

“Would you like to share what you thought was so funny,  Black⭐Star ? After all, most people don’t find  the  G reat  M assacre of London comical.” The last word was spoken with a hint of exasperation.

Caught not paying attention. Crap.

“ Uhh ...shit. I was...  uhh ...” he started.

All around him he could hear the class holding back muffled giggles.

“...A GREAT GOD LIKE ME...” He trailed off.

Just as  Black⭐Star was  about to give some excuse about how he  was t hinking about his greatness, the door slammed  open with a loud  _ bang. Startled _ , he watched as a winded Spirit rushed into the room. It was clear that  he had r un all the way to the classroom.

“Lord Deat h would like to see Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul,  Black⭐Star , Tsubaki , a n d my darling Maka in the  D eath  R oom, now.”

Black⭐Star’s interest was piqued.  What  was so important that Death would call him to the Death Room?  A mission?  Sur e ly someone as awesome as him did not need  help for one puny mission.  So, what could it be?

The class woke up and  began to look  mildly interested in what was happening.

Maka  looked to Stein for approval. He nodded.

“Go ahead. But Black⭐Star, come see me later today.”

Black⭐Star nodded, inwardly shuddering at the thought of meeting Stein  al one. (He was a cool guy and  all, but Black⭐Star was still kind of freaked  out by his threats of  dissection .) 

He  let out a loud YAHOO!!! And took off, sprinting  towards the Death room at a mile a minute.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

When he reached the Death Room, he was  greeted by a  peace sign and the normal “ Wazup ?”

“Nothing much...” He replied. Then as an afterthought, he  added "besides me and my total  epicness , you  mean ? ”

One Reaper Chop and a few minutes later, Kid and all the others entered the room.

“Hello, father.” he said, eyeing  Black⭐Star lying pitifully on the floor . “Why have you called us he re today?”

“Well!  Straight to the point! As you know,  with the recent defeat of the  Kishin Asura, his w avelength  disappeared . However, some of our old  enemies have been reawakened by the wavelength.  So, I have a mission for you all!!! ”

Black⭐Star , renewed because of the words  “mission for you” jumped up with a hearty YAHOO!

“ WELL,  WELL, WELL !!! A MISSION, YOU SAY!? NO MISSION IS IMCOMPLETEABLE FOR THE GREAT B LACK ⭐STA R !!! GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT, OLD GEEZER, FOR THERE IS NO MISSION THAT I, THE GREAT, EPIC, AWESO-”

“ ** REAPER CHOP! ** ”

And with that,  Black⭐Star was on the floor for the second time that morning.

“...As you were saying, father?”

“Right! Back to  business . This mission is not actually a comb at mission, though I suppose you could get into a fight if you are caught...Whatever! I need  all of  you to infiltrate the Headquart ers of one of our newest  enemies , Poison Dagger. Your  objective is to discover thei r goals and secrets. We don’t want any  surprises , now do we?”

“Of course not, father.” Kid said. “However, wouldn’t it be better to take a smaller group? If we are to  successfully infiltrate Poison Dagger, then a small team would be better. Also, some of our group here have a... let’s say... a  tendency to cause a ruckus?”

“That’s a good point Kiddo. However, because of what we know about Poison Dagger, you will need a bunch of strong fighters. You see, Poison Dagger is very tight with  its members and security, and they never let anyone leave. The only way that you  will be able to avoid  suspicion is using Soul Protect. However, this spell will  wear off within  forty-eight hours without a witch to renew it. So, therefore, you have  forty-eight hours to gain any  knowledge that you can, and then you are to escape, causing as much destruction as possible . That’s why we have included some of the... shall we say... l ouder (This was said with a point ed glance at  Black⭐Star ) me mbers of your group.”

“Very well, father.”

“Great! Any questions, anyone?”

Maka raised her hand.

“Yes, Maka?”

“Well, sir, when-”

As she was about to ask a very important question,  Black⭐Star shot  up ( He had been lying on the group for  most of the conversation) and began to yell.

“AHAHAHAH!!!! CONSIDER IT DONE!! THE GREAT BLACK⭐STAR WILL HANDLE THI-”

An d this time , it was a Maka Chop, with a very large book (2,074 pages to be exact), that  brough t Black⭐Star down to the earth.

“Well then!” Lord Death  clapped his hands together. “Report here, in the Death Room  tomorrow at  7:30 AM . You depart on your mission then.  Now, go home and get some good rest!!!”

As the group walked out the  Death Room ,  Black⭐Star being dragged along by a slightly  embarrassed Tsubaki, Kid turned around and asked one last thing.

“Father, do  you think it would be ok for me to show up at  eight ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with any questions,suggestions or advice!


	3. Chapter Three: Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Death the Kid woke up.

He  sat up and  looke d around wearily  at his odd surroundings.

He was in a  big room , with bunk beds jutting out of the walls. The room was long and narrow, and illuminated by lamps. He breathed a sigh of  relief as he saw that his surroundings were  symmetrical .

Gazing  around, but still not quite remembering where he was, he saw Liz and Patti cuddling on the bun k below him. Then it all clicked. He was in Poison Dagger, and he was on a mission.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

**_ The  _ ** **_ Previous _ ** **_ Day _ **

Kid had  arrived in the  Death Room with his partners Liz and Patti at eight o’clock sharp. Everyone else was already there, looking  over a map on his father’s table . Well, in all honesty, Maka and Professor Stein  were looking over a map, while  Black⭐Star was lying on the floor holding  h i s head as a laughing Soul and  flushed  Tsubaki looked  down  at him. Lo rd Death was standing near  Black⭐Star with his hand raised in the classic Reaper Chop  position ,  and as Kid and the girls walked in, he turned to  gre et them.

“Wazup?”

“Nothing much, father.” Kid said, walking over to Maka and  Stein. "I presume that this is a map of Poison Daggers location?”

“Spot on as always, Kiddo ~ ! That isn’t a  very good map, but it’s the best we have so far. St ei n can fill you in  on t he current situation.”

As Kid stopped by the table , Stein looked up at him.

“Everyone will be dropped off here, he said pointing at a mountain range. From there,  you wil l walk a few miles until you reach the Poison Dagger ’ s  headquarters . After th at you will be  interviewed and allowed to join.”

“One question. Will we be wearing any form of  disguise ? After all, we are very well  known and  recognized . And also, how do we know all of this? I thought Poison Dagger ’ s affairs were kept top secret. ”

“ Well, about your second question, we actually have a long- term spy in place. They  are able to get us  some information concerning Poison Dagger’s internal affairs . However, because of their long-term assignment and low status within the ranks, they would be busted  immediately if they  tried to sneak some top-secret information.  As for disguises... Lord Death, if you will?”

With that Lord  Death clapped his hands together, and  an old fashioned looking wooden truck fell out onto the floor with a  loud _ thud _ , drawing the attention of everyone in the roo m. Visible clouds of dust were  coming  off it, and Kid watched as his father pulled off the lid. 

“In the past, they used  to use wigs and  stuff for disguises!  So, you’ll be  doin ’ that too!”

At the sight of wigs, clothes, and various other disguise  related things, Patti rushed over to the trunk.

“Yay! Dress-up!” she said, pulling out a big black afro and tiara and putting them on her head. She looked quite comical, but in the end, she wouldn’t  wear anything else. As Kid went through the various things, his eye  kept  twitching at the  sorry  sight of  some of the  asymmetrical wigs.  Eventually gave up and  waited for everyone  else to pick their clothes out. 

This was a poor  decision . 

Kid wound up wearing a  long, grey cloak, brown contacts, and  an unruly  black wig. This would be fine for anyone  else , but Kid  _ just couldn’t get the damn thing to stay in place!!! _ The wig refused to be tidied in an  orderly manner. It was almost as bad as the stripes. Almost.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

Kid  shifted in bed, making sure that his  contacts were still in and his wig was still on. It was quite  hilarious that an old  disguise such as  this one had  actually worked...  But he couldn’t  let his guard down. He  needed to be on the alert.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

As they walked along over the forested terrain, Kid talked anxiously with Maka. He was worried about the mission among  other things , such as that strange dr eam he had  experienced the night before...

“So Kid, how much longer do you think we have  until we get there?” Liz said,  butting  into the  conversation and  pulling Kid out of his worries.

“Oh, umm... maybe half an hour of so?” he replied.

“Cool...” She trailed off.  She had her hair up in a bun.  As she wasn't extremely recognizable , she was ok without a wig. She also ha d on a grey cloak,  similar to the one he was wearing, and dark brown contacts.  “Are you ok? I mean, you’ve seemed kind of wo rried  about something... I  know the mission will be difficult, but we’re  gonna be fine.”

Kid was mildly  surprised , but also touched. Liz was very perceptive, and  always seems to  know when the reaper was  worried . Which, he had to  admit, was a much more  frequent emotion these days... 

“Thanks , Liz, but I’m  doing just fine.” He said

Little did,  he know , Liz was also having doubts  herself , but he was preoccupied to notice.

“Ok, if you say so.”

“WHOA!! WHAT'S THAT!!?!!!??”

Everyone turned first to look at  Black⭐Star , then to  look where his finger was pointing.

Directly in front of them was a huge building, covered in brown and green. On the  top it appeared to have an  extension of the forest growing off the roof,  and th ere was one door  bearing the symbol of a dripping knife on it. 

“I can’t believe we  haven't been able  to pinpoint this place ’ s exact location.” Maka exclaimed.

“It’s huge!” yelled Patti.

Kid activated his soul perception. It came up fuzzy, and he  couldn't see any souls in  the area .

“Maka, can you see anything with you r Soul Perception?” Kid asked.

“Why? Can’t you?”

“Just do it.” He responded.

Maka eyes went  wide and  unfocused as her Soul Perception  was activated.

“That’s weird. I can’t  see anything . It’s like  my vision’s been  distorted ?”

“The same thing happened for me. I think that they  have some kind of  mechanism in place to avoid  detection .”

Just as Soul was about to comment, the door was cracked open.

“ State your names and  business .” A  voice said. “ One at a time. Starting with you , the guy with  the black hair.”

“My name is Darwin, and my friends and I are  here to join Poison Dagger.” Kid  recited smoothly .

“Ooh ... new  recruits ,  ehh ?” Said a new voice. “Come on in.”

As Kid and his friends started to enter the building, and long  scythe swooped down  towards them. Kid blocked it with one hand.

“Nice to  see you aren’t a bunch of sissies then. Come along. We will start with you, and the  others will follow.” The man said,  gesturing to Kid. The man  was wearing what looked to be a military outfit, but the whole thing was a dark navy blue.

He ad Kid walked into the build, and the door  shut swiftly behind them.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

Kid prepared  for the moa ns  and groans of his partners that were sure to come on in full force as he waked  them up .  He had jumped down from his bunk and reached over to shake Liz awake when-

“ ** BBBRRIIINNNGG!!! BBRRIINNNGGG!!!!! BBBRRIIINNGG!!! ** ”

-an alarm sounded.

Liz shot up with a startled yelp.

“What  the he -”

She was cut off by Kid’s hand covering her mouth. She didn’t recognize him right  away and tried to pry  the hand from her mouth. 

“Shhh!!! Liz, it’s me!” Kid whispered.

As Liz got herself oriented and went to wake  up  Patti ( Who was somehow still  asleep despite the  earsplitting nois e), Kid was  starting to  feel a  bit of a  panic  coming on . What was  the alarm for? Was this normal? Had they somehow been  caught ?  Did they need to escape? Why had the alarm only gone off seven  t imes instead of eight?

“Kid?”

Liz’s voice brought him  back to the present. He could hear uncertainty in her tone, along with the  voices of his  teammates . Just as he was about to respond, the door  banged open.

“Hey ! You all! New  recruits ! Our leader has an important  announcement to make!  Get your butts moving and follow me!”

It was the man who had  interviewed them the previous day.

The ga n g  obliged his  request and followed him down the twisted  labyrinth that was Poison Dagger.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

They found themselves in a huge room. There were rows upon rows of  benches , filled up with people in cloaks of various colors. T he gang  found themselves  shoved together on one of the  benches .

“Just follow the crowd, ok?” Kid whispered  to the group. “Don’t do anything weird or out of place... and  Black⭐Star , no funny  business .” he said, giving the  assassin an  especially  menacing reaper glare. Black⭐Star shrunk back ever so slightly in his seat, and Kid nodded to Tsubaki, who was next to him. “Don’t let him get into every trouble.”

“I won’t . ”

Kid was about to respond with a ‘thank you’ when the lights dimmed ever so slightly.

Everyone's attention turned to the stage, and Kid followed suite. A figure dressed in a snow-white dress and cloak strode onto the s tage. She had long black hair, and delicate but fair features. She had pink eyes, t he color dark, almost bordering on red. But what was freaky about her eyes was the fact that she didn’t have  pupils . Her skin was a pale white, and her overall  appearance was striking ... in an odd way.

Black⭐Star couldn’t help  himself and began to exclaim in a loud voice his  opinions on  the women's appearance .

“ Daaaayam !  Even with those eyes, s he is HO-” he was cut off sharply by Tsubaki, who had her  m eister in a  position frighteningly similar to a chokehold. Thankfully, nobody heard him over the loud cheers and clapping o f the Poison Dagger  members .

“My  dear subjects ” she began, with a voice soft and swee t, “It is a  great  pleasure to see you all bright and healthy this  morning. I have some very  good news for you today. As you know, our  grand  plan  is  to destroy all organizations that are  opposed to my, to our rule, including that  pesky school , the DWMA. ” Kid perked up at this  statement. "We have come up with sufficient  strategies for this, but soon our plans will be put into action . ” She paused here, as her ‘subjects’ cheered wildly. “Yes, yes. This is a  joyous occasion indeed. And I, we, will finally lear n the secret that I, we, have wanted to know.” She  appeared to be lost in thought, her eyes  narrowed. "But no matter! On the next blue moon,  we will _ DESTROY our _ enemies ! And I we, Poison Dagger, will rule the earth.” More cheers. “ Now then, I will have everyone report for their duties. Any new  recruits shall return to their  dormitories for a  twenty-four-hour period. Now then,  **_ e _ ** **_ sto _ ** **_ fidelis  _ ** **_ usque _ ** **__ ** **_ ad _ ** **__ ** **_ insania _ ** **_ , et  _ ** **_ invenies _ ** **__ ** **_ sine fine vitae. _ ** **_ ” _ ** Her followers repeated this after her,  over and over, until the lights dimmed, and  everyone was sent away.

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

“What a freaky chick, right? And everyone was bowing down to her and stuff! They should be bowing down to me , a true god, the great  Black⭐Star!”

“She was pretty freaky. Did you see her eyes? They were like all weird. Not cool.” Soul commented.

“I know. I wonder what they were saying at the  end. It sounded creepy.” added Maka.

“It was Latin.” Kid jutted in. “They were saying ‘Be faithful to the madness, and we will find  the endless life ’.”

He couldn’t help but recall that dream... ‘ _ the endless life’ _ ...

“Wait...shit. Isn’t the next blue moon in like, a week or something?” Liz asked.

Kid’s eyes widened.  “Crap . You’re right. The next blue moon’s in  six days.”

“Six days? That’s barely enough time to do this shit and recover and stuff! Let alone plan a whole battle!” s aid Black⭐Star.

“You know what  Black⭐Star ? You’re right. That’s why we are going to get all the research we need done ASAP. I say we  go now.” exclaimed Maka.

“I agree with Maka , ” Kid added, after a few moments of awkward  silence . “We  need to get this mission over with as soon as possible so that we can return to the DWMA . If my father is to plan out a whole battle, we need time.”

There were a few mumbles of ‘Ok...’ and ‘If  you're sure’, along with an  adamant ‘Hooray!’ from Patti. 

“Good.” Kid said. “Then  let's go.”

** -+-+-(o)-+-+- **

After some tricky  spy work , crawling though vents, and a short kidnapping  involving a  tranquilizer ,  strawberry -flavored lollipop , and a stray uncooked chicke n, the team had  reached the personal study of ‘Madam Ebonia’, the leader of Poison Dagger and the  woman onstage earlier.

It was a medium-sized room, filled with books and  tables and weird things in jars. After some searching, Tsubaki  finally found  something helpful.

“Hey guys, I found something.” she exclaimed. 

“What  is it ?”Maka asked.

“I think it’s some sort of diary, or journal, but it’s  written in some really weird language. I don’t know what it is.”

“Yeah , that  looks quite odd. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“And that’s saying something, ‘cause my  meisters read some weird-ass things.” Soul commented.

“Give it here,  I might be able to read it.” Kid said. After being handed the book, he looked at  and read the first sentence al ou d.”

“ _ After a  _ _ thorough _ _ examination of the prophesy, I have  _ _ come to _ __ _ the conclusion _ _ that the defeat of Death is inevitable.” _

“Whoa, you can understand  that? That’s freaky, man!”  Black⭐Star said.

“ Shut up ,  Black⭐Star .”the group commented as one voice.

Kid continued to read. “ _ After a rather interesting meeting with an old friend of mine, I have located the  _ _ necessary _ __ _ ingredients _ _. I  _ _ know _ _ who  _ _ they  _ _ a _ _ re _ _ , where they are, and most import _ _ antly, how to get  _ _ them. _ _ ” _

Kid stopped talking, but continued reading, eyes trailing down  the page . He r e ad faster and faster, turning  paler as  he went .

“Kid, are you-”

“ _ Shit.” _

_ “ _ What’s wrong?”

“We need to get out of here, now. This  is... We can’t ...” He paused . “This is bigger than any of us  imagined . We need to get  out, _ now _ .”

“Kid, what does the book say? It can’t be  _ that _ -”

A loud  _ thunk _ was the last thing he heard as the  world faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeze... I really need to fix that spacing thing.  
> Questions, suggestions, advice?


	4. Chapter Four: Liz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good read!

Liz Thompson woke up. 

She didn’t know where she was, but it was most certainly not in her bedroom back at Gallows. That place was comfortable. It had soft, carpeted floors, pillows and rug. It had an amazingly soft, fluffy bed, with smooth sheets and warm covers. 

That was where she longed to be, but most certainly not where she was. 

Her cold, blue eyes opened, and she looked around the room, letting out a soft moan. 

She was lying on a smooth surface, most likely stone, in a dark room that was very cold and damp. Her wrists and ankles were tried and restrained with thin metal chains. She had a thick, scarf-like object around her throat, and she paled as she saw that it was a collar, thick and hard, with a blinking light imbedded in the smooth metal. She felt weak, drained. It was like she just wanted to shut her eyes, fall to the ground, and drift back into the welcoming comfort of sweet and uninterrupted sleep... 

A rugged cough brought her back to awareness. It came from a dark figure to her left. They had on a collar similar to hers, but their chains were much thicker, almost triple the size of the trapped figure’s wrist. 

Their head shifted as they let out another cough, letting Liz see their face. The sight brought her relief, along with more fear. If the enemy, Poison Dagger, had managed to capture and restrain her meister, Kid, the freakin’ son of Death, then she was in for a whole lot of trouble. 

She looked over at Kid once more, and his eyes opened slowly. His gaze locked onto her scared face, and the confusion in his eyes was evident. Upon seeing her, his brow furrowed and the look of confusion in his eyes turned into one of shock, of worry, of concern. 

“Liz?” He asked. “Are you ok? Where are we? Is Patti here?” 

“I’m fine.” she replied. “And... I don’t know.” She admitted. 

Kid propped himself up, which was somewhat difficult with chains restraining his figure, and gazed around the room. As he did, his expression shifted between relief and increased worry. 

“...Everyone’s here.” He said at last. “Patti’s on my other side, and she looks fine. She’s still unconscious. Black⭐Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka are all on the wall connected to ours. No one looks injured, although they are all still asleep. There is a door on the wall opposite us, but I don't think we could open it or bust through. It looks pretty solid.” 

“I’m glad everyone’s alright.” 

“...” 

“... Kid?” 

“My Soul Perception is fuzzy still. We must have been found and captured.” 

“...” 

“...” 

“ _Shit._ ” 

“Yup.” 

“Uuuuuuuuugh...... Crap. I feel like I was run over by a truck...” 

“Why is the great Black⭐Star in chains? WHY IS THE-” 

“Please be quiet, Black⭐Star, we don’t know where we are, and we need to be careful-” 

“The last thing I remember is looking at that book... where am I?” 

“Sissy? Kid? I don’t feel too good...like that time I ate all that linguine pasta stuff...” 

“Good morning, everyone. Or night, I suppose... or whatever. Liz and I have determined that we have been captured and restrained by Poison Dagger.” Kid explained. 

“...” 

“...” 

“...” 

“That’s not good.” Maka said, after a long silence as everyone digested the statement. 

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Tiny tits.” 

“Soul! If I wasn’t tied up right now, you would be dead!” 

Just as Soul was about to respond with a less-than-witty comeback, the door facing Liz was thrust open. The lights on the ceiling turned on, making Liz and the others squint. 

“Hey, you little idiots. How’s the arrangement been treating you?” The man had reddish hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a dark green military outfit and had a small boxy thing in his right hand. If not for the sadistic gleam in his eyes, Liz would have called him handsome. 

“HEH! THIS IS HARDLY A ROOM FOR A GREAT STAR LIKE ME-” Black⭐Star’s speech was cut off with a yelp of pain as an electric shock coursed through his body. The man eventually touched a button on his device and the shock stopped, but not before causing Black⭐Star some pain. 

“You like that, eh? That was just a sliver of what this baby can do. Sadly, it’s the maximum power that I can use on your pathetic bodies, without you dying. But you...” He turned to Kid. "You, I can go all out on. After all, with an immortal body like that, you can survive much worse than any pathetic human.” Kid gulped at this. That had sounded like it hurt. 

“Now, then. Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you that my name is Brone. And that you are at my mercy until it is time for the ritual.” 

Maka hesitantly responded. “...Ritual?” 

“That’s right sweetie! Just a small little thing where we kill you and use your souls as ingredients in a ritual! With that, he promptly left the room. 

“...That’s not very good.” was Maka’s response, causing Soul to mutter something along the lines of ‘thanks again, captain obvious’. 

“Ingredients...” Liz heard Kid whisper. Come to think of it, wasn’t that mentioned in that odd dream she had a while ago. I mean, it wasn’t a while, but it sure felt like it. Still, ingredients... 

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

The hours passed with little interest. It was a constant cycle of doing nothing, just talking and trying to come up with some sort of escape plan. Liz felt useless. She wanted to be out doing good in the world, making up for all the wrongs that she committed before Kid came to rescue her and Patti. God. She was stuck here, doing nothing. She was- Patti was at the mercy of these fools. 

Deep down, Liz knew that she was being unfair to herself. She was comparing herself to someone like Kid, who was amazing, strong, and albeit the occasional symmetry fit, level-headed. She was nothing compared to him. Useless. 

“-Liz? Were you listening?” 

Kid’s voice pulled her out of her self-induced melancholy. 

“We have an idea, and we need your input. As all the weapons can’t transform, we will be relying on brute strength. I think that if we perform a group resonance, we will be able to transfer enough strength and energy to Black⭐Star that he will be able to break out of his chains. Then he can release you and Patti, and you can blast our chains off with your soul wavelength. I think that it could work. Normally I know that you could do it, but do you think that you will have enough energy to break the chains?” 

Honestly, Liz wasn’t sure. But gazing around at everyone's faces, she knew that she would try. For them. She could do it. 

She nodded. “I...” 

She hesitated. “I... I can do it.” 

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

Their resonance shook the room, causing the air around them to crackle and twist, creating a tornado-like effect. They focused on Black⭐Star, gathering their energy and funneling it towards him. With an enraged shout, he broke the chains at his wrists and ankles away from the walls. As the resonance dwindled, he hurried over to Patti and broke her chains. He then did the same with Liz. 

Liz was glad to be free from her shackles. The collar was still on, and it was annoying, but it didn’t prohibit her from transforming. In a flash of pink light, she was in Patti’s hands, aimed at Kid’s bonds. 

Her teammates cheered them on. Patti shot Liz, and the pink bullet hit its mark. The chain, however, refused to break. Liz faltered. Her bullets weren’t working. She wasn’t that much weaker than normal, so what had happened? 

The door burst open. It was Brone, the device in hand. Seeing Patti with Liz in gun form, he cursed and pushed a button on his device. 

“Damn bitches with your damn superpowers...” He muttered as he did this. Liz was dropped as Patti let out a loud cry. 

“Damnit!” Liz cursed, turning back into human form. 

She caught Patti, who had begun to fall, and reached out to punch Brone, who was being held in a chokehold by Black⭐Star. Before her punch met its mark, her vision went black and she dropped to the floor like a stringless puppet. 

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

When she came too, she was back in chains, tied up against the wall. Patti and Black⭐Star were bound again as well, with Black⭐Star in chains considerably thicker than before. 

“Liz! Liz, are you ok?” 

She turned and saw Kid’s worried face gazing down on her. 

“’m fine.” 

While she was physically unharmed, inside she was most certainly not fine. They had failed, and it was all because her bullets were weakened. It was all her fault. Powerless. Useless. 

The door opened and Brone entered the room. He looked slightly worse for wear, with a gash on his forehead and a bandaged arm. 

“Well, well. Look who’s awake. You guys caused me an awful lot of trouble. I say that one of you should be punished for that little accident.” 

“An accident that led to you, the jailor, being injured, with us, the prisoners, left perfectly unharmed?” Kid replied. 

“Oh, Mr. Smartmouth. Maybe it should be you.” 

“Do your worse.” Liz knew that Kid was trying to stop Brone from hurting anyone else. Self-sacrificing idiot. 

“As tempting as the offer is, I don’t think the punishment should go to someone so...willing.” He walked over to where Liz sat. She tried to put on a tough face, but her chains rattling slightly as she shook gave her true emotions away. 

“Well sweetie, what do you say? You could have the shock... or maybe something else? You aren’t necessary for the ritual. I can do whatever I want. And you’ve given me a lot of trouble. Maybe you could help me relax? After all, and pretty little face like yours shouldn’t be put to waste.” He traced a hand down her cheek. 

Liz shuddered, dread filling her soul. She slowly lost awareness of the world around her, as she was dragged down, down, down into a memory she wanted to forget. 

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

_It was one of their first nights on the streets after their whore of a mother kicked them out of the house for good. Liz was twelve years old. They were in an alleyway, cold, dark, and filled with trash. Liz had gone from door to door, asking, pleading, even begging for a job, for money, for a bed, for anything. She came back unsuccessful. The best she got was a twenty-dollar bill from an old couple with too much money._

_Near the back of the alleyway, she heard a loud clang._

_She turned her head, putting a protective arm around Patti. A man emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, both worn down. He approached them with a kind smile._

_He offered them everything. A house, food, a job. Liz was overjoyed. Finally, someone kind. Someone with a heart. He would save Patti. He would save her._

_Later that night, at the man’s, Dev’s house, she fell asleep on a blow-up mattress beside Patti, listening to her sister’s soft breathing._

_The door opened, and Dev came into the room. He walked over to Liz’s bed and shook her awake. He pulled her into a bedroom, and traced his palm down her cheek, saying something about ‘payment’._

_That was the night Liz learned to transform._

_That was the night her heart changed, growing cold and distant._

_That was the night she vowed to never trust anyone blindly like she had, ever again._

_That was the night she_ almost _lost her virginity._

_And that was the night that Dev ending up with a bullet through the arm, a kick to the crotch, and 7 years in prison._

_It was a night that she would never forget, and a night that would change her forever._

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

The next thing Liz saw was a flash of black and white, rushing between her and Brone. Kid grabbed his arm and held it firm, crossing the distance between himself and Liz in a second, chains and logic be damned. 

“ _You will not touch her. Ever. Or you shall face the wrath of Death himself_.” His voice was low, and he was glaring at Brone with a look that would cause a grown man to pee himself. Shadows cracked around him, and the room darkened. 

“ _Do you understand me?”_

“Hah! Like a little ass like you could tell me what to do!” Despite Brone’s confident words, he was, quite literally, shaking. 

“ **Do you understand me**? “ 

Kid let Brone go momentarily, and Brone took the opportunity to press a button on his device. Pure, raw energy shocked Kid, but he didn’t move. He didn’t fall to the ground, whimpering and thrashing in pain. (Not like Kid would do that anyways; who knew what dusty, germy, unclean, asymmetrical things had been on that floor.) In fact, the shadows darkened and grew bigger and more numerous. Kid slowly approached Brone. 

“ **I judge you.** ” 

As Kid reached out towards Brone, something hit his neck. It was a dart. He was shot again by another person who had entered the room. The drugs inside of the darts slowed his movements, and he fell to the ground as he was hit on the head with the butt of a rifle. 

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

Kid was unconscious now, back in the room. They had taken him away, then brought him back, trapped in his head by drugs, meds, and Death-knows-what-else. He was alive, but he just wouldn’t wake up. 

Liz reflected on what had happened before. She now knew why her bullets weren’t working. It was because she doubted herself, her capability. She was too worried that she was useless, unneeded, to focus on the task. But she knew better now. She was the one Kid had protected. She was the one who he treasured, whom he would sacrifice himself for. 

As she thought this, despite the awful circumstances around her, she smiled. They had been through worse, much worse. And they had come out on top. Inwardly, she laughed. Look at her, getting all sentimental. Honestly, she was worse than Maka sometimes. 

She was a devil of Brooklyn. One of the Thompson sisters. And she wouldn’t let little things hinder her. She would get through this. And when she was free, she would burn Poison Dagger to the ground. 

(She would need matches, or kindling, or flint, or... Nah, she had Patti. Poison Dagger was going down.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, suggestions, advice?


	5. Chapter Five: Crona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but please enjoy!  
> (P.S. Crona will be gender neutral in this fic because I am not getting into the insanity that is Crona's gender.)

Crona woke up.

Well, in all honesty, Ragnarok woke up, and then pestered Crona until they woke up.

Same difference.

If it was a normal morning, the Crona would’ve been able to deal with it. But it was not a normal morning. On a normal morning, she would’ve gotten up and walked to school with Maka and Soul. She would’ve gone through the school day, watching Black ⭐ Star and Kid’s crazy antics (some intentional, others not), and shuddered in disgust and horror at her friend's retellings of Stein’s dissections (they couldn’t handle it). They would’ve finished school, had tea with Marie, and gone to hang out with Maka and her friends. But, again, this was not a normal morning.

Maka was gone. Her first friend, along with all her other friends, had gone missing. They had been on a mission infiltrating a dangerous group that had arisen because of the  Kishin’s wavelength. But they had not been heard from since they left. It was very hard to deal with.

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

Their school day was  fairly uneventful , except for one notable experience where  Ragnarok tried to hit on some new students. He failed. Spectacularly.  Black ⭐ Star could’ve done a better job of getting a date, and that’s saying a  really big something.

“Crona! How are you!”

It was Miss Marie, who often talked with the lavender-haired student.

“I-I’m fine. Just a little worried about Maka and everyone.”

Marie looked at them with eyes of concern.

“Do you want to come over to talk with me about it?”

“U-umm...”

Ragnorok popped out of Crona’s back. “Will there be cookies? He asked.

“You bet!” Marie replied with a glint in her eye.

“Then we’re in!”

“R-Ragno-” Crona started.

“Right! Let’s go then! I’m sure Franken won’t mind you coming over for a bit.”

“Mi-miss Marie, I really shou-”

Before Crona could finish their sentence, they were pulled into a bone-crushing hug and then dragged along all the way to Franken Stein’s lab.

**-+-+-(o)-+-+-**

“T-thanks for having us, Miss Marie.” Crona said.

“Of course! Things have been a lot less stressful with the defeat of the  Kishin , but we still have a decent amount of enemies we need to deal with. Also, I have something to tell you about, Crona?”

Crona looked up curiously. “What is it?”

“Well...” Marie replied, looking a little sheepish. "I'm pregnant!”

Crona’s jaw dropped down in shock. “W-what? Who? When?”

“Stein is the father!”

Crona’s eyes widened larger, if that was possible.

Despite the circumstances, with Maka missing and all, Crona couldn’t help but crack a grin. 

“That’s so amazing, Miss Marie! Who knows?”

“Thank you! Aside from Stein, I wanted you to be the first to find out. I think that Kid and Maka know, because of their Soul Perception, but you're the first person I've told.”

At the mention of their friends, Crona’s smile visible weakened. 

“Oh, I'm sorry Crona.”

“D-don’t be. I’m just worried about them. M- mak a saved me, and I'm just so thankful to her for that. I don’t want her to suffer. She deserves the world, and I wish I could give her that.”

“Crona-”

“I’m just so thankful to all of them, and everyone at the academy. You, Mister Sid, Miss  Nygus , Lord Death, Miss  Asuza , everyone. You've all done so much for me. And-”

“Crona!” Marie's face was set with a mixture of realization and determination.

“Miss Marie? D-did I say something wrong-”

“No! No, no, no. I think I found a way to save them, or at least contact them! I need to get to Lord Death now! Thank you Crona!”

With that, she rushed off, leaving a confused Crona none-the-wiser.

They didn’t know how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Crona, so please tell me how I did! Have a good day!


End file.
